Magicae Aereus
by Pinky Labitto
Summary: Valentina descobriu no seu aniversário de 16 anos ser uma meio bruxa, e agora precisa ir para a escola de bruxos Magicae Aererus. O que será que aguarda para ela nesse lugar? Universo Alternativo, FICT DE FICHAS


**Disclamer-**_ Saint Seiya pertece ao Kurumada sensei, eu só vou pegar eles emprestado um pouquinho u.u_

_**Prólogo**_

Era um quarto simples de paredes azuis com pequenas flores brancas, as cortinas de um azul escuro com estrelas douradas, havia alguns móveis espalhados em tom branco e livros nas estantes, o relógio em cima do criado mudo marcava 23:59, a garota de cabelos dourados dormia profundamente, logo seria seu aniversário de 16 anos.

A porta se abre devagar e um gato de pelagem bege e olhos violetas entra, andando devagar até a cama de sua dona, se sentando no chão, o relógio marca 0:00, um brilho azul pálido cobre a garota e seu corpo começa a flutuar, o gato rapidamente corre até o corredor.

-Freya! Hilda! Rápido!-Grita o gato(?).

-O que foi Sieg? Não se pode dormir sossegada?-Hilda sai de seu quarto arrumando o robe de seu pijama, tinha os cabelos azuis em corte degradê com uma espessa franja e olhos violetas, devia ter por volta dos 27 anos.

-Uwaaaaaaa!-Freya solta um grande bocejo, era um pouco mais nova que Hilda, seus cabelos era loiros e longos, totalmente ondulados e seus olhos eram verdes.-O que foi Sieg...?- Pergunta coçando os olhos.

-A Valen! Andem logo!-Diz pulando para dentro do quarto da garota.

As duas mulheres seguem o animal falante e levam um susto ao ver a sobrinha flutuando sobre a cama ainda adormecida.

-Hilda!-Exclama Freya.- O que...

-Shiiii... Vai acordá-la!- A mais velha faz sinal para que se calasse, caminha até a garota e toca em sua testa, fechando os olhos e balbuciando algo, devagar, o corpo de Valentina volta a posição de antes.

Os três saem do quarto apressadamente trocando olhares, indo até a sala da lareira.

-O que faremos?- Freya estava nervosa.-Achei que o poder bruxo dela nunca despertaria!

-Ela é uma meia bruxa Freya, uma hora ou outra o sangue de Odin, nosso falecido irmão e pai dela iria agir sobre o corpo humano dela.-Diz Hilda.

-Mas o que faremos?-A loira repete a pergunta.

-A mandaremos para a _Magicae Aureus¹_, simples.-Diz o gato Siegfried calmamente enquanto se lambe.

-Assim do nada? Ela acorda e dizemos que ela é uma meia bruxa e precisa ir para uma escola de bruxos?-Pergunta Hilda olhando séria para o gato.

-E do que adianta mentir?- O gato devolve o olhar.

-Que os deuses nos protejam irmã.-Freya junta as mãos e olha para o teto.

**-OOOOOOOOOO-**

Na manhã seguinte, Hilda e Freya tomavam café da manhã, Valentina desce as escadas com um bocejo, era baixinha e magra para a idade, seus cabelos eram dourados e um pouco ondulados passando um palmo dos ombros e tinha os olhos azuis, mas que nessa manhã tinha um tom arroxeado no centro. As duas mulheres se olham preocupadas.

-Bom dia tias!- Diz a garota se sentando.- Bom dia Sieg!-Diz afagando o gato que estava na janela, este ronrona e se deita.-Às vezes tenho a impressão de que você não é um gato comum.

-Bom dia Valen querida, dormiu bem?- Pergunta Hilda entregando um copo de suco de laranja.

-Tive um sonho estranho...-A garota passava manteiga em uma fatia de pão, o colocando em seu prato e pegando o pote de geléia, ela coça o nariz pequeno e arrebitado, onde tinha leves sardas.

-E que sonho foi esse? Que voava?-Pergunta Freya, recebendo um olhar feio de sua irmã.

-Quase isso tia Freya...-Após melar geléia de amoras no pão, ela abocanha.- Eu estava flutuando, estranho, parecia que eu não estava dormindo de fato e ouvi as vozes de vocês e...-Valen coça a cabeça e as mulheres se olham novamente.-O Sieg falava também.- Diz olhando agora para o gato que se lambia indiferente à conversa.

-Precisamos te contar uma coisa querida...-Começa Hilda.

Valentina tomava seu suco e vira os olhos para a tia mais velha.

-Acho que não foi um sonho.-Diz Hilda cruzando os dedos em frente ao rosto.

-Hã?-A garota coloca o copo na mesa.-Como assim?

-Você realmente flutuou ontem a noite.-Diz Freya.-Nós vimos.

-Mas isso é impossível! Porque eu flutuaria?-Pergunta Valentina rindo.- Já sei! É uma piada porque hoje é meu aniversário?

-Isso é verdade Valentina.-Era uma voz diferente, masculina, fazendo com que a loira olhasse para o gato atrás dela que estava ereto e a olhava com um sorriso?

-O gato falou? O GATO FALOU!-Valentina se levanta quase tropeçando na cadeira.

-Não sou um gato comum Valen.-Siegfried continua.- Sou noivo da sua tia Hilda, somos todos bruxos, inclusive seu pai, Odin. Fui castigado a ser um gato por um século por algo que fiz e... Aham, não vem ao caso no momento.

Valentina senta no chão ainda atordoada com o gato falante e a história de ser filha de bruxos...

-Isso não é tudo, não é?-Pergunta, sabendo que isso era apenas a ponta do iceberg.

-Você terá que ir para uma escola de bruxos, recebemos o convite hoje.-Hilda mostra um envelope branco com um selo dourado com as siglas ME.

-Escola de bruxo? E minha escola? Meus amigos?-Pergunta a garota ainda muito confusa.

-Disso cuidamos depois, o ano escolar da Magicae Aereus começa sexta e você precisa pegar o trem, ele sai da Estação de Londres amanhã.-Diz Freya puxando a sobrinha para arrumar as malas.

-Mas...-Valentina é puxada escadas acima.

**-OOOOOOO-**

_1Magicae Aereus- Mágica Dourada em latim._

**-OOOOOOO-**

Ooooooiiiiiiii! Aqui é a Pinky Labitto, me inscrevi em uma fict de fichas esses dias, e não me aguento de curiosidade pelo resultado, e isso me inspirou a escrever essa fict, vocês deve ter percebido que há inspiração de dois bruxos aqui, primeiro a_ Sabrina, Aprendiz de Feiticeira,_ com as tias bruxas, ela ser meio bruxa e ter o gato falante Siegfried(Salém), e o segundo será de _Harry Potter_, não li os livros nem vi os filmes, mas de tanto ouvir falar dele, resolvi procurar no _Wikipedia_ e montar algo meio parecido a história dele, se alguém acha que é plágio, deixo os créditos para a _**J.K. Rowling**_pela inspiração em HP e _**Archie Comics **_e_** ABC **_pela Sabrina.

Agora vamos explicar a história né? A Valentina é meio bruxa por parte do pai e agora vai estudar na Magicae Aereus, uma escola de elite no mundo bruxo, e lá teremos muitos bruxos, o Diretor será o Shion, então ele está fora da lista de pares, terá quatro clubes que você deve entrar assim que chega, mas diferente de ser escolhido pelo Chapéu Mágico por suas características, será por signo, dividindo em grupos_**Ignis(áries, leão e sagitário), Aqua(câncer, escorpião e peixes), Aer(gêmeos, libra e aquário) e Terra(touro, virgem e capricórnio).**_

Elas usarão uniforme a la Harry Potter, ou seja, uniforme em estilo _inglês(vi uma vez um fanart que me apaixonei),_ mas cada casa tem o detalhe da cor na gravata e capa, _**vermelho-Ignis, azul- Aqua, verde-Aer e marrom- Terra.**_

_**NÃO ACEITO FICHAS POR MP(MENSAGEM PRIVADA), SE QUISER PARTICIPAR, MANDE UMA FICHA EM ABERTO, NÃO QUERO INJUSTIÇAS COM NINGUÉM, MAS CASO QUEIRA UM SEGREDO DE SUA PERSONAGEM PARA FAZER SURPRESA, ME MANDE APENAS ESSE SEGREDO POR MP!**_

**-OOOOOOO-**

**Ficha:**

**Nome(_apelido_)-**

**Signo-**

**Aparência-**

**Personalidade-**

**Roupas que usa quando não está de _uniforme(pijama, roupas de ficar em casa, roupas de passear)-_**

**Manias-**

**Gostos(e desgostos)-**

**História(de onde veio(_Reino_), um pouco sobre sua família(_Valentina será a única mestiça_), se é parente de algum Dourado(_se quiser, não é obrigatório_), se conhece algum Dourado a mais tempo ou se é aluna nova, a quanto tempo está na escola**(**_todas terão a mesma idade, 16 anos, mas você pode ser mais velha, caso seja repetente_**),** etc etc...**

**Par-**

**Sua relação com _ele(não é obrigatório, mas ajuda, não precisa ser complexo ou muito detalhado, mas se não quiser, deixe em branco)_**

**Par extra(_um namorico extra, uma ficada ou um beijo só_)**

**Aceita deixar sua personagem nas mãos dessa escritora que não bate bem da cabeça, o que significa que posso fazer mudanças se precisar? **

**Extras_(quer acrescentar algo?)_**

**-OOOOOOO-**

**Pares: Aiolos, Saga e Kanon são do terceiro ano, os outros são do primeiro ano.**

**Mú da casa Ignis- **Bruxo de uma raça rara, a mesma do diretor Shion, os lemurianos, a marca dessa raça são as pintas no lugar das sobrancelhas-_ livre_

**Aldebaran da casa Terra- **Bruxo da Terra dos gigantes, apesar do tamanho assustador, é um bom cara- _livre_

**Saga da casa Aer- **Bruxo de uma família influente, é gêmeo mais velho de Kanon-_livre_

**Kanon da casa Aer- **Bruxo de uma família influente, gêmeo mais novo de Saga- _livre_

**Máscara da Morte da casa Aqua- **Bruxo necromante- _livre_

**Aiolia da casa Ignis- **Bruxo da Terra Dourada, onde todos são loiros e regentes do fogo, irmão mais novo de Aiolos- _par da Valentina_

**Shaka da casa Terra- **Bruxo de uma família poderosa- _livre_

**Dohko da casa Aer- **Bruxo oriental muito antigo, que mantém a aparência de um adolescente através de magia- _livre_

**Milo da casa Aqua-**Bruxo do Reino dos escorpiões- _livre_

**Aiolos da casa Ignis- **Bruxo da Terra Dourada, onde todos são loiros e regentes do fogo, irmão mais velho de Aiolia-_livre_

**Shura da casa Terra- **Bruxo da família Scalibur, onde todos guardam a força de uma espada nas mãos- _livre_

**Camus da casa Aer- **Bruxo da Terra do gelo- _livre_

**Afrodite da casa Aqua- **Bruxo mestiço de um bruxo do Reino das rosas e de uma veela(_ser mágico de HP, capaz de seduzir)_, sua mãe era uma veela, mesmo que fraco, tem o poder de sedução dela.- _livre_

**-OOOOOOO-**

**Ficha da Valentina:**

**Nome-** Valentina Giorgia Summers Standford, seu apelido é Valen

**Signo-** câncer

**Aparência-** é bem baixa, tendo mais ou menos, 1,51 de altura, sendo bem magra e parecendo ter 13 anos, seus cabelos são ondulados e dourados, um palmo abaixo dos ombros, olhos azuis, mas que depois de ter os poderes ativados, tem um anel roxo no centro, bem branca com algumas sardas claras em cima do nariz arrebitado, seus lábios são finos e rosados.

**Personalidade-** Valen é uma garota corajosa e tagarela, faz amizades com facilidade e adora ajudar seus amigos, mas se tem algo que a tira do sério é rirem de sua altura ou sua aparência infantil, e agora o que a irritará é ser chamada de meio bruxo. Valen é uma garota esportista, gosta de mover o corpo.

**Roupas que usa quando não está de _uniforme(pijama, roupas de ficar em casa, roupas de passear)-_ **Valen aposta e gosta de roupas confortáveis e um pouco esportista, camisetas, shorts, tênis e moletom, pra dormir uma camiseta e um short ou calça moletom velhos já.

**Manias- **Valen tem mania de coçar o nariz, além de sempre comer pão com manteiga e geléia.

**Gostos(e desgostos)- **Valen gosta muito de conversar, misturar manteiga e geléia no pão, esportes e maçã verde, e não gosta que riam da sua altura ou seja lá o que for, de ler e pasta de amendoim, pra ela comer pão com manteiga de amendoim é o fim! Ela odeia seu segundo nome também.

**História(de onde veio(_Reino_), um pouco sobre sua família(_Valentina será a única mestiça_), se é parente de algum Dourado(_se quiser, não é obrigatório_), se conhece algum Dourado a mais tempo ou se é aluna nova, a quanto tempo está na escola**(**_todas terão a mesma idade, 16 anos, mas você pode ser mais velha, caso seja repetente_**),** etc etc...** Já disse tudo no prólogo.

**Par- **Aiolia

**Sua relação com _ele(não é obrigatório, mas ajuda, não precisa ser complexo ou muito detalhado, mas se não quiser, deixe em branco)-_ **Desde sempre Ignis e Aqua são rivais em muitas coisas, e Aiolia vai pegar no pé da Valen, sendo ela uma Aqua, ainda mais sendo ela uma meio bruxo, além de que vai ficar rindo da altura dela, a chamando de meio metro.

**Par extra(_um namorico extra, uma ficada ou um beijo só_)**

**Aceita deixar sua personagem nas mãos dessa escritora que não bate bem da cabeça, o que significa que posso fazer mudanças se precisar? **claro né

**Extras_(quer acrescentar algo?)_ **Valen tem alergia à chocolate.

**-OOOOOOO-**

Ufa! Acho que é isso, caso eu esqueça de algo, peço depois que escolher as fichas! Estou ansiosa pelas fichas, muito animada e com certo medo, é minha primeira fict e não sei como irei me dar com ela, por isso, peço certa paciência comigo!

Tchauuuu e _**Labbi kissus**_!


End file.
